jeu de filles
by idadri
Summary: parce que les jeux de filles peuvent devenir un enfer pour leur jeunes frères...


Avertissement: je ne possède pas Gundam wings, et par conséquent Quatre et son père non plus.

ce n'est pas forcément un UA, mais c'est avant toute la série. Quatre n'a jamais entendu parler des Maganacs, ou des gundam...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un jeu de filles<span>**

Un petit garçon blond courrait dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir familial. Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'appuya contre un mur, tout essoufflé, lançant des regards prudents aux extrémités du couloir. Rien à signaler, mais il restait inquiet. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il était incapable d'entendre autre chose.

_Franchement, les filles sont complètement folles !_

Il repensa à ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette situation.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Sa nourrice, l'avait réveillé doucement ce matin, une chanson aux lèvres, comme à son habitude. Il avait tout de suite vu le soleil qui transperçait les rideaux et comme c'était le week-end et qu'il n'avait pas cours, il avait réussit à la convaincre de l'emmener au parc, jouer avec des amis. Il avait donc passé la matinée dehors, à jouer près de la fontaine, en utilisant des feuilles pour faire des bateaux. À midi, sa nourrice les avaient interrompu, et ils étaient rentrer à la maison pour le déjeuner.

Le cuisinier avait fait l'un de ses plats préférés et il avait mangé avec son père, Nader, qui lui avait demandé de raconter sa matinée.

C'est la où ça avait commencé à se gâter. La porte de la salle à manger s'était ouverte brusquement, lui coupant la parole. Son père avait froncé les sourcils, mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaires en voyant Ketab. C'était son conseiller et son ami, il savait que le déjeuner était l'un des seuls moments où il voyait son fils et d'ordinaire il ne les auraient jamais déranger. Ca devait donc être important. C'est en tout cas ce que se dit Quatre quand, après une rapide discussion, son père lui caressa les cheveux et suivit Ketab d'un pas pressé .

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de bouder, mais son père avait dit qu'il n'était pas seulement son père mais aussi un chef d'entreprise et que parfois, il devait aller travailler. Or Quatre était un grand garçon, il pouvait comprendre cela. Lui aussi, quand ses professeurs étaient là, devait arrêter de jouer pour travailler, et il savait que ce n'était pas drôle. Il était désolé pour son père qui devait travailler autant, même si ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

Après avoir finit de manger, il était allé jouer avec ses petits soldats. Il s'était installé sagement dans le salon jaune et son capitaine était sur le point de sauver ses amis de l'attaque du grand Zoulouk quand il avait entendu un rire de fille. Ce genre de bruit n'était pas rare dans une maison comme celle de Quatre, parce que trois de ses sœurs y vivaient.

Adria, la plus jeune était blonde, comme lui et avait déjà dix ans. Elle était assez calme et jouait surtout avec ses poupées. Mansora, une grande fille très brune, comme leur père, avait treize ans. C'était un vrai garçon manqué, elle se battait beaucoup avec les garçons de son collège, ce qui lui avait attiré quelques problèmes, heureusement sans conséquences. Jeïda, elle, avait déjà quinze ans. Tout aussi brune que sa sœur, elle avait un bien meilleur caractère, et aidait souvent quatre, qui n'avait que cinq ans, à éviter les farces que Mansora et Adria, toujours partante, lui faisaient.

Malheureusement, elle était partit chez des amies aujourd'hui, ce qui avait laissé Quatre sans défense.

car, les rires n'étaient pas rare, ils n'étaient pas non plus forcément synonyme de joie pour lui, loin de là. Une légère inquiétude commença à percer quand il remarqua les regards que lui lançaient ses sœurs. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas rassurant. Il commença alors tranquillement à ranger ses soldats, espérant pouvoir échapper de la salle avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Une ombre tomba sur lui. Trop tard.

Mansora était juste à coté de lui, souriante, et tenait l'une des vieilles robes d'Adria, blanche avec des fleurs bleues.

"Quatre ? Mon petit frère adoré, tu sais que je t'aime ?"

Quand ça commençait comme ça, Quatre savait qu'il y avait un danger. Il regarda la porte, quelque mètres plus loin, avec désespoir. Il savait qu'elle courait plus vite que lui, il n'y avait donc aucun échappatoire possible. Son regard se reposa sur sa sœur avec méfiance.

"on va jouer ensemble, d'accord ? On va te déguiser en fille. Tu verras, ça va être drôle !"

Quatre ne trouvait pas ça drôle. _je suis un garçon! je ne peux pas me mettre en robe, c'est une question d'honneur !_ Sa sœur, en revanche, était visiblement enchantée par son idée. Adria rigolait aussi, il vit dans ses mains une trousse qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme celle où Jeïda rangeait son maquillage. une colère subite le prit et il les détesta l'espace d'un moment. Quand Mansora l'attrapa par le bras, les soldats tombèrent par terre. Il fit ce qu'il put pour la faire lâcher, sans succès. Il était sur le point de se mettre à crier quand une voix se fit entendre.

"Mansora, Adria, où êtes vous ?"

Quatre ressentit un intense soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Jeïda. Elle, au moins, connaissait les convenances et ne laisserait pas ses soeurs lui faire quelque chose comme ça. Mansora et Adria avaient l'air de le savoir aussi, parce qu'elles s'étaient tu et l'avaient relâché. Quatre en avait profité pour disparaître, en oubliant ses soldats.

Voilà où il en était. Il savait que Jeïda ne retiendraient pas ses sœurs longtemps, et qu'elles se mettraient aussitôt à sa recherche. Or il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles le trouvent.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur la porte la plus proche. Il n'était pas sûr de rester en terrain découvert, et même si ses sœurs étaient capables de fouiller chaque salles de la maison pour le retrouver, elles n'oseraient jamais rentrer dans cette pièce. Le bureau de son père, Nader Winner.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. La pièce était grandes, les murs couvert de livres plus ou moins anciens. Un canapé et deux fauteuils étaient disposés au milieu de la pièce, autour d'une table basse. En face de lui, devant l'immense fenêtre, il y avait le bureau massif, très sombre. Oui, là il serait en sécurité. Personne n'oserait l'embêter sur le territoire de son père. Pas encore tout à fait rassuré, il alla se mettre, par prudence, sous le bureau. Il voulut rejouer avec ses soldats mais il se souvint qu'ils étaient tombés dans le salon.

Il commençait à être fatigué et il se mit à pleurer. Il en avait assez des tentatives de Mansora pour le ridiculiser. La dernière fois déjà, elle avait essayer de lui teindre les cheveux en vert. Et plus tôt encore, elle l'avait déguisé en elfe de maison, une créature dans un livre qu'elle avait lu, Harry Potter. Ca ne l'avait pas gêné de se déguiser, ni d'être _son_ elfe, mais il avait refusé tout net de ranger sa chambre. Elle s'était mise en colère parce qu'il gâchait son jeu. Il avait fallut que Jeïda lui explique ce qu'était les elfes de maison pour qu'il comprenne. _Lui, un_ _esclave, non mais pour qui elle se prenait_!

Quand Nader conclut sa réunion impromptue, il vit qu'elle avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En sortant, il se rappela le visage déçu de son fils et décida de le retrouver pour passer la soirée avec lui. Après une vague recherche, il commença à s'inquiéter. Personne n'avais vu Quatre depuis plusieurs heures, il n'était nulle part... mais c'est en découvrant, éparpillés sur le sol, les précieux petits soldats de son fils, dont il prenait tellement soin ordinairement, qu'il prit peur. Son cœur se serra en imaginant ce qui pouvait être arriver à son fils. Ketab, tout aussi inquiet, mais conscient de l'inutilité d'une telle agitation, s'efforça de l'apaiser.

« Nader, calme toi ! Tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état...

- me calmer ? Je suis très calme, qu'est ce que tu crois !»

Nader tournait en rond dans le salon, incapable de rester en place, sous les yeux fatigués de son ami. Le personnel courait en tout sens, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres, passant au peigne fin toute la maison.

Près de deux heures plus tard, après avoir reçu un dernier rapport négatif, Nader s'effondra sur un siège et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son bébé avait disparu. Il sentit près de lui, les présences réconfortantes de Ketab et de Jeïda, sans doute arrivée durant la recherche et que dans sa panique, il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. En voyant qu'elle pleurait, il lui prit la main et la serra légèrement. Elle lui fit un sourire aqueux, avant de se mettre à parler.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant, père ? »

- Appeler la police. Je vais lancer un avis de recherche. répondit-il, résigné.

- vous croyez qu'il c'est perdu? ou que quelqu'un l'a enlevé? Allah, pauvre enfant !

- ne dramatisons pas tout de suite. Je sais que cette absence est inquiétante mais il y a peut être une très bonne explication. »

Ces paroles de Ketab permirent à Nader de se ressaisir. Il se leva, serra sa fille dans ses bras, et lui dit d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Il partit ensuite vers son bureau pour appeler la police, toujours accompagné de son ami. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, les deux hommes étant perdus dans leur pensées.

Une fois arriver dans la salle, ils se dirigèrent vers téléphone. Mais Nader s'arrêta brusquement, livide, le regard fixe. Inquiet, Ketab suivit son regard et vit une petite jambe dépasser de sous le bureau, immobile. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Nader tremblant, était déjà près de l'enfant et il parut très soulagé d'entendre le léger gémissement de son fils quand il le toucha pour verifier son état. Constatant qu'il n'était pas blessé mais juste endormi, il s'empressa de le ramasser et de le serrer dans ses bras, murmurant des phrases sans queues ni têtes. Trop ravi de voir deux yeux turquoise s'ouvrir, embués de sommeil, il ne vit pas Ketab s'esquiver discrètement.

Le petit garçon avait finit par s'endormir, roulé en boule sous le bureau, les joues barbouillées de larmes. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla, en sentant une main le secouer légèrement. Il se tendit par réflexe, mais se calma vite quand il fut ramassé et serré dans des bras forts, bercé par une voix rassurante, celle de son père. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, fit un sourire que son père lui rendit au centuple, rassuré, il se blottit dans son étreinte et se rendormit. Là, personne, vraiment personne, ne pourrait l'embêter.

Nader, toujours agenouillé par terre, serra plus encore contre lui le trésor qu'il avait dans les bras. Il embrassa les boucles blondes puis observa son fils avec tendresse, avant de se rembrunir. Il était arrivé quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais son fils avait été blessé. Il jura qu'il trouverait le coupable, et que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

* * *

><p>NB: première fanfiction. un avis? des conseils?<p> 


End file.
